


Up In Smoke

by OceanShay



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, more of a character study if anything, this isn't romantic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanShay/pseuds/OceanShay
Summary: A little Kidd drabble I wrote, exploring what I think could be part of Kidd and Killer's backstory and also how Kidd views his relationship w Killer. As of writing and posting this there isn't much confirmed for their backstory so I took some creative liberties. The most recent chapter AS OF POSTING THIS is 949. Song used is Burning House by Cam and I know it's a softy song but I made it work.





	Up In Smoke

_ I had a dream about a burning house _

_ You were stuck inside _

_ I couldn't get you out _

Kidd awoke with a start, another nightmare pulling him from his sleep. They were getting more and more frequent but he tried to brush them off and not let them get to him. He couldn’t be weak.

_ I lay beside you and pulled you close _

_ And the two of us went up in smoke _

The nightmare was the same every time it appeared. A flashback to his childhood, watching a burning building while his best friend was trapped inside. He ran into the flames to try and pull him out. In his dream, instead of saving his friend, the building collapsed on top of them. 

_ Love isn't all that it seems _

_ I did you wrong _

Kidd’s mind drifted to Killer, who was sleeping across the room from him. The friend he was trying to save that day…. how would he react to knowing that Kidd still dreamt of that moment. That he still had nightmares about it. 

_ I'll stay here with you _

_ Until this dream is gone _

Kidd got up and to get a drink of water and calm his nerves. 

_ I've been sleepwalking _

_ Been wondering all night _

The nightmares continued for weeks, getting more frequent and more detailed and it was harder to hide his lack of sleep to his crew. They were approaching Wano country now, and he hoped to whatever god was out there that him and his crew would make it out and the nightmares would stop. 

_ Trying to take what's lost and broke _

_ And make it right _

It didn’t take long for the crew to get separated on the island. Kidd had been taken prisoner, his prosthetic arm removed, himself isolated for days on end between days of hard labor. The nightmares didn’t stop. 

_ I've been sleepwalking _

_ Too close to the fire _

He spent a month like that, isolated and doing hard, pointless labor for whoever his fucking prison guards were. Then one day, one of his rivals arrived and reignited a spark in him. 

_ But it's the only place that I can hold you tight _

_ In this burning house _

Days went by with his rivalry with the Straw Hat boy taking up most of his mind now. But he was talking about escaping and destroying the prison block. To escape and reunite with his crew had become almost a fantasy to Kidd now, but he wanted it all the same. 

_ I see you at a party and you look the same _

_ I could take you back _

_ But people don't really change _

The day came and Kidd made a break for it, tearing off his shackles and running for the forest. Maybe he could find someone and help Strawhat get rid of Kaido’s presence in the country. 

_ Wish that we could go back in time _

_ I'd be the one you thought you'd find _

It wasn’t long before Kidd had stumbled across his second mate, but something was off about him. His mask was torn off and his face covered in bandages, his mouth split in a wide grin while he laughed at something Kidd couldn’t see. 

_ Love isn't all that it seems _

_ I did you wrong _

And then he felt chains clamp down on his arm again as Killer was also restrained. This time he didn’t fight it. 

_ I'll stay here with you _

_ Till this dream is gone _

His nightmare wasn’t becoming a reality, but his reality now was worse than any dream could ever be. Killer wasn’t the same man who had left his ship. What the hell had happened to him while they were separated? 

_ I've been sleepwalking _

_ Been wondering all night _

“Killer!” 

“Hey what the hell is wrong with you?” 

“Why won’t you answer me?” 

_ Trying to take what's lost and broke _

_ And make it right _

Kidd shouted after Killer, trying to get answers out of his friend as they were marched back into the prison block. 

_ I've been sleepwalking _

_ Too close to the fire _

Before them stood a tall, wooden device clearly meant for torturing people. Kidd still didn’t resist as they were chained up to it. There were more dignified ways he would have preferred to die, but with Killer out of his mind, he wasn’t thinking of anything else. 

_ But it's the only place that I can hold you tight _

_ In this burning house _

The two of them were hoisted upside down, heads held above the water. Kidd’s mind flashed to the nightmare, death and destruction all around him. It was something he had come to embrace in his life but now it was coming around for him. 

_ Flames are getting bigger now _

_ In this burning house _

He closed his eyes, trying not to let a tear slip. He couldn’t show weakness to anyone, not after that day in the burning building, and especially not to the people who wanted to break him every day after. 

_ I can hold on to you somehow _

_ In this burning house _

Every day he spent with Killer in his childhood flashed through his mind as they were lowered into the water. 

_ Oh and I don't wanna wake up _

_ In this burning house _

The water wasn’t deep, just a few inches, but it was enough to make him feel like he was drowning. 

_ And I've been sleepwalking _

_ Been wandering all night _

He held his breath as long as he could, but that could only hold out so long. 

_ Trying to take what's lost and broke _

_ And make it right _

He was drifting out of consciousness, ready to let go of everything. 

_ I've been sleep walking _

_ Too close to the fire _

And then it was over. The device got knocked over, Kidd and Killer were thrown out of the water, coughing up water and blood. But they were alive and breathing. 

_ But it's the only place that I can hold you tight _

_ In this burning house _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way through! Remember to leave comments and kudos on your favorite works because that's really what keeps us posting and motivated to write! Even a simple "loved it" comment does wonders for the average fic author.


End file.
